


Damn, What A Mess

by heterochromer



Series: Perks of being an asshole [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Quill, BAMF!Stark, BFF!ScienceBros, M/M, Slash, Stark is Club President, alternative universe, mcu - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony belum siap untuk memiliki adik kelas yang level kekurang-ajarannya sama dengan dirinya.</p><p>Sungguh, ia belum siap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn, What A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> these two assholes really unbeatable (and also greget-able). Membayangkan Tony jadi kakak kelas, wah otak saya langsung berteriak "songongsongongsongong" lol.
> 
> Cliffhanger parah, sudahlah. at least, enjoy the story :D

Menjadi Ketua Klub Sains sebenarnya bukanlah impian utama Tony Stark, melainkan impian seorang Bruce Banner yang merupakan sahabat terbaik dari Tony (karena dia satu-satunya orang yang berbicara bahasa Inggris bagi Stark muda saat usia mereka sebelas tahun). Tapi apa daya, si pecinta warna hijau itu hanya bisa mengalah dan tersenyum lemah ketika hasil pemilihan ketua klub menyatakan bahwa Tony menjabat sebagai Ketua untuk setahun kedepan.

Bagi Bruce, itu anugerah dan Tony patut menerimanya.

Bagi Tony, ini merupakan siksaan yang sangat jelas untuknya.

Tony benci mengurusi orang lain, sungguh. Dia masuk Klub Sains untuk bisa bersenang-senang dengan sekelompok orang yang berbicara _dengan bahasa yang ia mengerti_ (atau dalam kata lain, sains). Dan dia bersyukur dia menemukan Bruce sebagai sobat karibnya yang paling mengerti dirinya di klub ini.

Usia mereka sudah delapan belas tahun ini, dan itu berarti banyak hal yang telah Tony lalui bersama Bruce.

Bukan berarti Tony tidak punya teman yang lain. Hanya saja Steve Rogers terlalu kuno untuk bisa diajak berbicara ilmiah, Thor Odinson terlalu aneh untuk bisa mengerti Fisika, Clint Barton terlalu serius untuk bisa paham lelucon sains, dan Natasha Rommanof terlalu berbahaya untuk mencampurkan bahan-bahan kimia.

Intinya, Bruce Banner dan Anthony Stark adalah _best-friend-for-science_.

“Menjadi Ketua Klub tidak akan semenyenangkan yang ada di pikiranmu, Bruce,” kata Tony, menggigit cokelat batangan yang tengah dipegangnya dengan santai sementara Bruce sedari tadi berjalan di sisinya. “Aku harus mengurusi beberapa _freshman_ yang ingin masuk ke Klub dan bla-bla-bla. Aku tidak suka mengurusi semuanya.”

Bruce tersenyum lemah. “Terdengar menyenangkan bagiku.”

Ah ya, Tony lupa. Bruce suka hal-hal tersebut. Ia memutar bola matanya. “ _Sangat menyenangkan_.”

Tony menendang pintu ruang Klub Sains agar terbuka, membuat Bruce menghela nafas. Sedangkan Tony sendiri mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lebih mirip sebuah lab itu dan menepukan tangannya, meminta atensi murid-murid yang berada di sana.

“Namaku Tony Stark dan aku Ketua Klub untuk setahun ke depan. Dan di sampingku ada Bruce Banner, Wakil Ketua Klub. Selamat datang di klub ini,” kata-kata penyambutan yang sangat membosankan pun meluncur dari mulut Tony. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja kosong dan mulai mendudukan diri di sana. “Klub ini tidak akan menjadi klub yang merepotkan di bawah kuasaku. Lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan asal jangan membuat diriku repot.”

“Tony...” desis Bruce memperingatkan. Tony hanya menyeringai kecil.

“Baiklah, baiklah. Lakukan apa saja yang kalian mau di sini, rincian kegiatan akan tersedia minggu depan,” kata Tony. Dia mulai mengamati satu persatu murid-murid _freshman_ yang ada di ruangan klub, semuanya memegang sebuah kertas formulir pendaftaran klub. Tony tidak butuh benda itu. “Baiklah, kita mulai sesi perkenalan. Dimulai yang dari pojok kanan.”

Sesi perkenalan berlangsung dengan membosankan. Gwen Stacey, Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, Hank McCoy, Allan Summers.... Tony langsung bisa menghafal nama dan wajah mereka semua. Keuntungan menjadi seorang jenius. Sedangkan Bruce mencatat nama-nama mereka semua di buku catatannya dengan kecepatan tangan yang luar biasa.

Dan tibalah sesi perkenalan untuk seorang anak yang terakhir. Tony sedari tadi menyadari anak ini sama sekali tidak menaruh atensi padanya, hanya terfokus pada sebuah kaset dan  _walkman_ -nya—astaga, apakah anak itu tidak tahu ada teknologi bernama iPod Nano? Rasanya seperti melihat Steve bertanya kepadanya apa itu Star Trek.

Ah ya, Steve itu sangat terisolasi ngomong-ngomong. Dan sepertinya Tony sudah menemukan kembaran baru temannya.

“Kau yang tengah menggunakan _walkman_ ,” anak itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya, tidak ada gores keterkejutan di wajahnya. Hanya terlihat seperti bingung. Ini membuat Tony mengangkat alisnya. "Perkenalkan dirimu.”

“Peter Quill, enam belas tahun,” jawab pemuda berambut pirang kecokelatan itu dengan singkat dan padat. “Atau Star-Lord.”

Tony berdecak lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Anak ini pasti korban omong kosong film _sci-fi_. “Apa-apaan dengan kalimat yang terakhir,” komentar Tony. Pemuda bernama Peter Quill itu menatap Tony dengan datar. “Jelaskan alasanmu masuk ke klub ini.”

“Hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Kudengar-dengar Klub Sains kali ini memiliki ketua yang cukup bebas terhadap anggotanya,” jawab Quill dan seringai muncul di wajah pemuda itu. “Salam kenal, Stark. Dan Senior Bruce Banner, atau bisakah aku memanggilmu Bruce?”

Bruce tersenyum kepada Quill. “Tentu saja. Aku bisa memanggilmu Peter kalau begitu.”

Ini membuat Tony merasa terintimidasi. Anak itu memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya sementara Bruce jelas-jelas dipanggil dengan nama depannya?! Diskriminasi macam apa ini?

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah terlalu tertarik dengan sesuatu berbau Sains,” lanjut Quill—astaga, dia punya keberanian untuk melanjutkan ucapannya? “Kuharap ini menyenangkan.”

“Pasti akan menyenangkan,” sahut Bruce segera. “Kau bisa belajar dengan cepat di sini.”

Tapi Tony punya pendapat lain. Dia punya firasat bahwa pemuda itu hanyalah sampah di klubnya, dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan sampah begitu saja. “Tunggu, alasanmu itu sangat tidak bisa diterima logika. _Hell_ , bersenang-senang? Kau salah klub, _kid_.”

“Tapi kau bilang tadi lakukan apa saja yang kami mau. Aku punya kehendak untuk lakukan apa saja yang aku mau di sini,” balas Quill dengan santai, dia bersandar di salah satu rak terdekat dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. “Semua murid diharuskan mengikuti satu klub. Aku memilih klub ini. Ada masalah?”

Jelas ada.

Tapi Tony sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa sifat kurang ajar Quill begitu memengaruhi dirinya.

“Astaga,” Bruce terkekeh sebelum ia menepuk bahu Tony dengan santai. “Bagaimana jika kita segera memulai sesi perkenalan tahap dua? Aku akan menerangkannya kali ini untuk kalian. Minggu depan kalian mulai bergabung dengan anggota dari tahun kedua, ketiga, dan keempat, kalian akan berkenalan dengan lebih banyak orang lagi.”

Ketika Bruce berbalik menuju papan tulis untuk mulai melanjutkan sesi perkenalan, Tony mendaratkan tatapannya ke Peter Quill. Dan seperti yang ia duga, Quill balas menatapnya dan tersenyum usil lalu kembali terfokus pada Bruce.

Astaga, Tony bahkan memerhatikan bagaimana tubuh Quill terlihat begitu sempurna dengan kaus oblong warna marun, jaket kulit cokelat, dan _skinny jeans_.

Tunggu, apakah tadi dia benar-benar memperhatikan _skinny jeans_ adik kelasnya sendiri?

Ponsel Tony bergetar dalam sakunya, membuatnya segera merogoh sakunya.

Satu pesan baru dari Bruce. Tony langsung menoleh ke Bruce, pemuda berkacamata itu masih menjelaskan beberapa detail sederhana dari klub mereka. Tapi Tony melihat ponsel pemuda itu tergenggam di tangan kirinya. Dasar Banner.

_Greenish : Anak itu benar-benar sepertimu. Kau dapat saingan._

Heh, saingan ya... Sepertinya Tony tidak keberatan jika memiliki saingan seseksi Quill.

Eh?!

**END ..... ?**


End file.
